


Three's a Crowd

by SophieD



Series: Leverage [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Sharing a Bed, friends - Freeform, three in a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie, Parker and Tara have to share a hotel room.   Parker is wondering about the sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun short for y'all. Nothing dirty, just fun. Love comments. Seriously, I love comments. At least let me know you read it for goodness sake!

“Oh Good Lord!” Tara exclaims as she walks into the hotel room. “What is it? What’s wrong?” I ask. I come to a stop next to her. We’re both staring at one large bed in the middle of the room. “I thought we had two beds?” she asks. “Well we were supposed to. I’ll call down to the desk” I tell her. “Don’t bother” she says. We got the last room.”  


Just then, Parker pushes between us. Her eyes get big. She drops her bag in the middle of the floor and takes three running steps before launching herself toward the bed, twisting as she flies and landing spread eagle on her back. “I got middle!” She calls. Her eyes are full of merriment. One of the things that I love about Parker is that she has a childlike innocence to her but she can be infuriating when she misses the obvious social cues. One of us is going to have to burst her happy little bubble and explain to her why the three of us sharing a bed is not going to work.

Tara looks at me then starts to move toward Parker. I put my hand on her shoulder, holding her back. “I got this” I tell her. I sit on the edge of the bed. “Parker.” She sits up next to me. She knows that I’m going to scold her for something and the joy has disappeared from her eyes. I’m getting a blank stare now. It’s one of her ways of withdrawing, acting as if nothing can hurt her. I know better though and choose my words carefully.

“Parker, you can’t sleep here, not with me and Tara.” “But why not?” she asks. “There’s plenty of room.” “It’s not that Parker.” “And you and I have slept together plenty of times.” I glance at Tara. She’s got her head down and her hand covering her face but I can tell by the shake of her shoulders that she’s laughing. “It’s not that either. Well, sort of, but it’s not about you and me.” She looks at me. She’s trying to come up with another question. I get there first. “It’s that, well, Tara is here. And we’re a couple.” She’s nodding along. That part she gets. “And I want to sleep with Tara.” She looks at me again. I can see the questions forming in her brain and then I see a flash of understanding. “Ohhhhh. You mean sex. You want to have sex with Tara.” 

I hear a strangled noise coming from where Tara is standing. I glance at her and she’s not even trying to hide her laughter now. Her face is bright red and her hand is over her mouth in a failed attempt to keep the giggles in. I close my eyes and sigh. “Yes Parker. I want to have sex with Tara. Probably. Maybe.” I shoot a look at Tara letting her know that if she doesn’t stop laughing at me, the after dark activities may be suspended. 

“Where should I sleep then?” Parker asks. “With one of the boys?” I offer. She shakes her head. Hardison and Eliot are sharing a room which under difference circumstances could be a lot of fun. No way she’s going to ask Nate for a bed. “There’s a couch out here” Tara calls from the front room. “It doesn’t look too bad.” Parker thinks about it for a second. “OK as long as you two don’t keep me up with your sex”. Tara is laughing again from the other room and I’m sure my face is bright red from embarrassment. “Don’t worry.” I say dryly, loud enough for Tara to hear. “The way things are going, there won’t be much to hear anyway.” Parker seems satisfied and Tara sticks her head back in the room and makes a face at me. 

We meet the boys for dinner and drinks to talk about the con and celebrate our last couple hours before going to work in the morning. Parker explains her predicament, thankfully without mentioning me and Tara. Hardison offers to take her in but Eliot gives him a hard stare and he backs out. “I guess I’m sleeping with Sophie and Tara then” she announces. Everyone looks at me and I slowly shake my head. Let them think what they want. I’m not explaining anything.

Back in the room, we settle Parker on the couch with a pillow and extra blankets. She turns the TV on, ‘just in case’. I groan and Tara laughs. Inside the bedroom, Tara turns to me. “You can be quiet right?” I stare at her. “She’s got the TV on” Tara continues. “And besides, she’s expecting it. We wouldn’t want to disappoint her.” I try to keep my ‘evil eye’ on her but she’s way too amused with the situation to be deterred. She steps toward me and tries to kiss me. “C’mon Sophie!” Her voice is still full of laughter. I know it’s just a matter of time before she catches me but I’m going to play her a little bit. She steps toward me again and I take a step back. Again, a step and again, a step back. “Sophie…just a quickie? I’ve been looking forward to this all evening”. “Well then maybe you shouldn’t have laughed at me” I playfully scold her. Another step. Another step backwards. “Sooophieeeee. I need you. Don’t make me beg!” I laugh. “Maybe you should” I offer. A step. A step backwards. I see a glint of something in her eyes. With a smile, she takes another step. I try to step away again and I run into the bed, falling flat on my back.. “That’s more like it” she says as she pounces on top of me. “You can be quiet right?” She asks me again. “Hmmm. That all depends on what you’re planning to do to me.” I tease her. “We’ll just have to see then” she says as she moves to kiss me and her hands start up my shirt.

Hours later, I am wakened by Parker standing naked next to the bed. I squint at her. “What Parker?” “I can’t sleep out there Sophie. It’s cold. And I miss you.” “Parker” I sigh. “You sleep by yourself at home”. “Yeah but that’s home. And bunny is there.” I turn a bit towards Tara. She’s still sound asleep, her arm and leg draped over me. “Fine Parker.” I hold up the blankets on my side. Parker scoots in and molds her back into me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her tight. Tara moves closer and pulls her arm tighter around me. I sigh again as I sink contentedly back into my pillow. Just before she falls asleep, Parker whispers “Lucky. You got the middle.”


End file.
